koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Yuanji/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Wang Yuanji. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I can fight as well as anybody when backed into a corner." *"We own this area." *"We clearly have the upper-hand. We just need to take advantage of it." *"The enemy is more powerful than we anticipated... It may be difficult to handle them at this rate." *"How will we get ourselves out of this predicament?" *"If things continue the way they are, we're not going to make it..." *"Sometimes it is those you least expect, who turn out to be the most remarkable." *"I have no choice but to bid farewell for now..." *"I never thought this would be the last place I see..." *"You can now prove to me how serious you are. Prepare to attack." *"Fight to the death, but don't be the one who dies. Think you can manage that?" *"Such a shame that officer is not on our side... We could use that kind of talent." *"Send reinforcements? ...I suppose I can accommodate that request." *"You know the location of the enemy's main camp? Then we must head there." *"All units, report to our main camp. We must do what it takes to protect it." *"It looks like a trap... I hope we can manage..." *"This trap... is befit for a child!" *"No... The troops are beginning to panic..." *"The enemy fights so well... We may not survive this attack..." *"I've gone out too far... How could I have been so foolish?" *"Look around you. See? You're all alone. That's not a good sign for you." *"Stop the advance. Now isn't the moment to strike." *"It is time to make our move. There is a position we must take from the enemy." *"We must move. We have to attack them now." *"We have to go as well... They may need our help." *"We've been ordered to defend this area. Do you think you can handle it?" *"Are you tired? Perhaps we should go back and rest for a while." *"It's such a pain to have to chase after someone." *"I'm not used to this... I hope we succeeded in catching them off guard." *"What are you doing all alone? Do you want an early death?" *"If only someone would come and save us..." *"I have come to assist you in your plight." *"The enemy has easily defeated our allies. They're much stronger than I expected." *"We have a destination we must go to. Follow my lead." *"Our friends are in danger. We must head over to assist them..." *"Don't let your guard down. You must remain alert at all times." *"Did you make the necessary preparations? Good, then wait for further instructions." *"We seem to have the upper-hand. Now if only the enemy would simply lose the will to go on." *"Things will go faster if we all coordinate our attacks together." *"Focus only on the defense, that's all I ask of you." *"This battle has become quite amusing..." *"We can turn the tide of this battle from here." *"Perhaps we should follow the example they are setting for us all?" *"Focus on completing your tasks... Good results are bound to follow..." *"To succeed in battle, you must know when to strike, and when to retreat." *"If you fail alone, try working together with someone else. It might turn out better than you thought." *"There is no escape from your duties. You must simply fulfill them." *"I have a feeling this battle is going to turn out good for our forces." *"I really wish you would just leave me alone already." *"I yearn for a day where I can just live a normal life..." *"Keep it up out there! I'll try and do what I can to help." *"I am sorry I am so ineffectual. I have no excuses." *"Your efforts out there have opened my eyes. Would you mind if I tagged along with you?" *"Making yourself into a decoy... You shouldn't engage in such reckless behavior, you know..." *"It always feels so good when we work together. I'm looking forward to next time." *"You always do what is asked of you. Although it should be a given, I am impressed nonetheless." *"I should be moving along... I would really appreciate it if you joined me." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Indeed." *"Very well." *"Indeed. I shall do my best to follow your example." *"Would you be willing to escort me? It would be a great help." *"Although it seems you can take on the entire enemy army by yourself, I could use the practice." *"Looks like you lured the enemies out of their hole. Allow me to help you finish them off." *"We did it. I thank you for working so well with me." *"Once again, you prove to us all why you deserve your status." *"I shall go on ahead. I would be honored if you would join me." *"Okay." *"I understand." *"Is it possible you have overcome your laziness, my lord? Even if just for a moment, I am quite proud of you." *"My lord... You needn't concern yourself about me. But thank you." *"My lord, I am sorry to interrupt your fun, but would you mind if I joined you?" *"My lord, I see you have brought the enemy along with you. May I help you finish them off?" *"We managed to work together quite well, my lord. That is not an easy thing to do." *"See, my lord? See what happens when you put your mind to something?" *"Are you listening to me, my lord? Come with me if you're not feeling too lazy." *"My lord, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... Huh?! I can't believe I just said that..." *"I understand, my lord." *"It shall be my pleasure, my lord." *"You want to fight with me? Okay, I guess I don't have much of a choice." *"You're a strange one, aren't you...? Do you like being alone all the time?" *"It's nice to see such enthusiasm. Too bad you're fighting on the wrong side." *"Okay, that's as far as I can let you go." *"I have a responsibility to those that look up to me. Which is why I will not lose this fight." *"I can't afford to let this be the end. There's still much more I must I accomplish." *"So this is what becomes of war... I wish things had turned out differently..." Conquest Mode *"I must go out and live up to the responsibilities I have been entrusted with." *"I am the type of person that people can always depend on." *"It's nice being together with you, at least for the time being." *"I am here to help you, my lord. Try and remain positive while you're out there, okay?" *"I cannot afford to make a mistake in front of my lord's father. I must be careful." *"I know you don't think my lord needs my help, but I'll prove you wrong." *"Your ambition is too great for your own good. Be careful out there." *"Here, use this. It looks like you need it more than I do." *"Impressive as always. I could sit here and watch you in action all day." *"Excuse me. Yes, you. Could you spare a moment of your time?" *"That only worked because of you. Please accept my thanks." *"You want to get by here? Sorry, but I cannot let that happen." *"You have already fallen victim to my strategy." *"Let me see how strong you really are. I am just curious to find out." *"I know you... Although I would have preferred that you weren't the enemy." *"Enough is enough, my lord. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you now." *"You're my lord's father. I know that unlike him, you do not do things half-heartedly." *"There is nothing more difficult for me than having to face you in battle..." *"Your ambition outweighs your abilities. It is only a matter of time before you learn that the hard way..." *"I didn't say you should actually try and beat me! You'd best stay away from me for a while!" *"You are much more impressive than your son, that is for sure." *"I can see that this level of ability is what it takes to succeed in the Sima clan." *"Eventually, your pride will get the better of you. I guarantee the day will come." *"So you're the... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." *"It's just that you're exactly as I imagined. One look in your eyes and I knew it." *"I never get tired of seeing you on the battlefield. You continually amaze me." *"Can we meet again? I'd really like to fight at your side." *"This may sound stupid. But can someone who's lost the will to fight ever recover?" *"You think so, too? But it's not so easy to let go sometimes." *"Do you really think so? Perhaps I should be patient just a little longer." *"We've been together for quite a while now. A lot has happened in that time." *"For one, I've grown to... Well, you know what I'm trying to say, right?" *"I've never really had a female friend before. I'm so glad I met you." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"My role is to see the hidden truth that lies beneath each battle." *"Time to mete out your punishment!" *"I hope you're prepared to die!" *"Do you wish to lose to me? I hope you're satisfied." *"You're becoming a nuisance!" *"I must fulfill my duty." *"Don't cause me any trouble. Understood?" *"Is that it?!" *"I can fight as well as anybody when backed into a corner." *"Sometimes it is those you least expect, who turn out to be the most remarkable." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have known each other for a long time. Much has happened since we first met. I must say, the way I feel about you... I think you already know without me having to say it." Warriors Orochi 3 *"We must seek the truth behind this battle." *"I hope I've done what was asked of me..." *"I am ready to live up to the expectations placed upon me." *"I suppose these results are satisfactory for now." *"That battle went quite well, I would say." *"If it pleases you, I'd like to give you a gift. I thought you could get some use out of it." *"It looks like that went well." *"Such a pity you couldn't do better than that..." *"I defeated a large number of enemy officers in the last battle. I think I was able to achieve the duties I was assigned." *"Lately, I have been summoned to many battles. I hope to live up to everybody's expectations." *"I did not live up to my usual standards during the previous battle. I have no excuses, but I would like a chance at redemption." *"This moment of peace we're experiencing now... I wish it could last forever." *"I can fight as well as anybody when backed into a corner." *"Sometimes it is those you least expect, who turn out to be the most remarkable." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"My lord, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... Huh?! I can't believe I just said that..." *"Master Taishi Ci, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"It is no surprise, Master Sakon. You are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lady Nene, you have shown that a clever wife can also become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"How will we get ourselves out of this predicament?" *"I am my own enemy? This is too much to bear." *"Once again, you prove to us all why you deserve your status." *"Continue fighting in this manner!" *"I am worthy enough to obtain your help?" *"Please excuse me. I am lacking in several areas." *"You would like to enter armed combat with me?" *"I cannot allow myself to perish like this." *"Have you shaken off your lazy ways?" *"My lord, you did not have to come expressly for me." *"Master Taishi Ci, that moved me." *"Master Taishi Ci, your protection would be a great blessing." *"Master Sakon, your achievements are no joke." *"Master Sakon, are you here to reinforce me?" *"Lady Nene, I can't say enough!" *"Lady Nene, it would be an honor to gain your aid." *"You have led by splendid example. Now I must follow suit." *"Keep it up out there! I'll try and do what I can to help." *"I may be blessed with your protection? I am so ashamed to have troubled you." *"I am sorry I am so ineffectual. I have no excuses." *"You wish to do battle with me? Well, if that is what you ask for." *"I can't afford to let this be the end. There's still much more I must accomplish." *"Have you been cured of your indolence? I am pleased you no longer shirk your duties." *"My lord... You needn't concern yourself about me. But thank you." *"Master Taishi Ci, your power is immense. There must be nothing you fear." *"Master Taishi Ci, may I impose on you? We need to rally the troops!" *"That performance belied your light-hearted approach. I can recall someone else who... Never mind!" *"Master Sakon, you came to help? Then I accept gladly." *"Brilliant, Lady Nene, that is how to handle the enemy. I must make a note." *"Lady Nene, you are here to help? I can fight with confidence as a result!" *"Magnificent. That was a testament to your high stature." *"You have fulfilled your duties. I know that is to be expected, but it is pleasing to see." *"It is so reassuring to have you come. Shall we continue this fight side-by-side?" *"I was most positive you would come. Thank you for being a trusted friend." *"I know you... Although I would have preferred that you weren't the enemy." *"This brings me sadness. But I have lost to you, and now I must withdraw." *"My lord, it is only a question of effort. If only you were always so reliable..." *"Did you see that I was in trouble? Then why did you not come earlier?" *"I am amazed, Master Taishi Ci. There must be no other warrior of such noble character." *"I owe you a great thanks. It was starting to feel like all hope was lost." *"Master Sakon, you are a great commander! So alike - yet unalike - someone I know..." *"I am grateful you have come to rescue me. Your keen awareness has saved me from harm." *"I am speechless, Lady Nene! Perhaps, next time, you could teach me how to fight?" *"Thank you kindly, Lady Nene. I can see why everyone adores you." *"I cannot overlook your impropriety." *"I see... Your strength is not to be underestimated." *"I cannot abandon my responsibilities. There must be a way to tilt the odds in my favor." *"Are you neglecting your duties again? Here is your punishment!" *"I sense a small change in you, but I will not expect too much." *"I can't believe you are this strong. I must test you and see if this strength is for real." *"One strike from those twin rods and my hands will be crushed..." *"As I expected, your attacks carry great force. If this keeps up, I'm likely to lose this battle." *"Finally, I have figured out how to fight you. There is still room for me to turn the tide..." *"I wish to know more about you." *"You hide your talent behind a veil of flippant banter... I know someone just like that." *"Did you ever think for one minute about the people who have to suffer due to your barbs?" *"How do you handle someone who has no motivation? Please show me!" *"Your face is sweet, but you attack with ferocity. You use the carrot and the stick, I see." *"You truly are the wife of a great leader. Now I know what real punishment looks like." *"I can see there's no stopping you. Suit yourself." *"I will take your warning to heart." *"I am lost for words. You mean you can try your hardest if I am your opponent?" Hyper *"Onmyōdō... I have borne witness to a new style of military might." *"Magnificent, my lord." *"My lord, you came for me?" *"Magnificent, my lord. And your shikigami are so diligent, unlike someone else I know." *"My lord, you are here for me? Lend me your shiki-... No, lend me your hand." *"So this is the might of an Onmyōji... You bear the responsibility of the strong well." *"Thank you, my lord. You came in the nick of time." *"Lord Seimei, it is my duty to defeat you." *"Your strength is impressive, Lord Seimei. I was under the impression that you were more of a puppet master." *"Now I realize that you yourself are quite a warrior. Nevertheless, I shall defeat you with honor." *"My true might? I give of my best in all battles. Not like someone I could mention." Warriors Orochi 4 *"My role is to see the hidden truth that lies beneath each battle." *"You look like you're doing fine on your own, but..." *"Yes. I know we are capable." *"I found a place with plenty of books, and just read, and read, without being interrupted by anyone. This kind of time can really be very useful." *"We all shared the things that we cook the best. I was surprised by a lot of their cooking methods, and the stuff they used. I don't know if it comes down to personal preference, culture, or what." Warriors All-Stars *"Enemy defeated." *"I am the true Dynasty Warrior!" *"This looks pretty bad. What can I do to turn it around?" *"Things aren't going as planned. I don't want to think about what might happen next." *"So, this is the end. Time to say farewell." *"Looking good." *"To fulfill your duty. Easy to say, but amazing to do." *"Are you alright? Don't push yourself too hard." *"I'm sorry for the trouble. I won't make any excuses." *"You want to fight me? Then you leave me no choice." *"I can't let things end like this. Sorry." *"Master Zhao Yun, you are truly brave." *"You look so vivid and alive in battle, Master Zhao Yun. I'd expect no less from one who has served Shu for so long." *"Master Zhao Yun!" *"What incredible power. You truly are a Demon!" *"No enemy can stand before you, can they. Is there anyone who could defeat you, Master Lu Bu?" *"Master Lu Bu!" *"Master Zhou Cang, a most impressive performance." *"Master Zhou Cang, an officer with both speed and strength. I see why the God of War trusts you so closely." *"Master Zhou Cang!" *"Master Yukimura, your work with that spear is stunning." *"Skilled in battle, loyal and decent. You are a wonderful officer, Master Yukimura." *"Master Yukimura!" *"Master Mitsunari, you fight so well." *"Master Mitsunari, what a wonderful performance. Your claim of being bad at fighting must surely be a joke?" *"Master Mitsunari!" *"I never get tired of watching you kick, Lady Naotora." *"Lady Naotora, you are both strong and beautiful. All you need now is some confidence." *"Lady Naotora!" *"Master Arima, a truly trustworthy performance." *"You always complete your duty, Master Arima. Fighting alongside you is so reassuring." *"Master Arima!" *"Master Darius, you are so elegant in battle." *"You're incredible at overwhelming the enemy, Master Darius. I'm so glad you're on my side." *"Master Nobunyaga. So cute, yet so powerful." *"Master Nobunyaga, you are amazing. I think you really could unify the land." *"Master Nobunyaga!" *"This is the power of an Oni fighting Slayer." *"Your skills are incredible, Miss Ōka. A result of your hard training, surely." *"Miss Ōka!" *"Miss Horō, you are in top form." *"Miss Horō, you're always so calm and collected. That's why I find myself relying on you so heavily." *"Miss Horō!" *"Your aim is perfect, Master Tokitsugu. I never want to fight you." *"Alongside your strength, you also have a strong sense of duty. You are a true hero, Master Tokitsugu." *"Master Tokitsugu!" *"All your attacks are so beautiful, Miss Kasumi." *"You are strong and kind, Miss Kasumi. I am proud to call you my friend." *"Miss Kasumi!" *"I can't predict any of your moves, Miss Marie." *"Miss Marie, you have proven yourself again. Your charming smile and incredible skills are almost overwhelming!" *"Miss Marie!" *"That's Honoka-style! I can't believe how many moves you've got!" *"No one else can use as many moves as you, Miss Honoka. Just between us, I'm actually a bit jealous." *"Miss Honoka!" *"So this is how the Devil's daughter fights." *"Your traps are terrifying, Miss Laegrinna. But for some reason, I can't take my eyes off them." *"Miss Laegrinna!" *"Miss Millennia, you are wonderful indeed." *"Miss Millennia, you fulfill your duty under any circumstances. I can't think of a more reliable ally." *"Miss Millennia!" *"So this is a super ninja. Super indeed." *"Master Hayabusa, you are as impressive as ever. I can't take my eyes off your exploits." *"Master Hayabusa!" *"You are most impressive, Miss Ayane." *"You are as beautiful as a dancing butterfly, Miss Ayane. You make me forget everything around me." *"Miss Ayane!" *"Master William, you are so strong." *"Showing such control over such inhuman power. You impressed me again, Master William." *"Master William!" *"Your alchemy is like a miracle, Miss Sophie." *"You always fight so hard, Miss Sophie. Watching you fills me with energy too." *"Miss Sophie!" *"Your moves are so powerful, Miss Plachta." *"You always make the right decision, Miss Plachta. Fighting with you always goes so smoothly." *"Miss Plachta!" *"Your powers are amazing, Miss Arnice, no matter how often I see them." *"Miss Arnice, you are so elegant in battle. You have the strength to defend those closest to you, I know it." *"Miss Arnice!" *"All the enemies are just dancing to your tune, Miss Chris." *"The music you play is so elegant, Miss Chris. It captivates me, even in battle." *"Miss Chris!" *"I could learn a lot from your demeanor, Miss Rio." *"It's so reassuring having you around, Miss Rio. You truly are the Goddess of Victory." *"Miss Rio!" *"That's the way, Lady Tamaki." *"You are so desperate to complete your duty, Lady Tamaki. I want to support that impressive resolve." *"Lady Tamaki!" *"Master Setsuna, you fight so bravely." *"What incredible power! Your passion is clear, Master Setsuna." *"Master Setsuna!" *"Master Shiki, you remain composed at all times." *"There's no hesitation in how you fight, Master Shiki. That shows the depth of your resolve." *"Master Shiki!" *"It is my duty to see the truth behind this battle." *"I must live up to the responsibilities entrusted to me." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes